the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Deneir
Lord of Glyphs and Images General Information: NG Portfolio:Liturature, art Realm: Major Spheres: All, Astral, Combat, Creation, Divination, Elemental, Guardian, Healing, Protection, Summmoning Minor Spheres: Animal, Plant, Sun, Weather Worshipers: Symbols: A single lit candle, often with an eye beneath. Colors: Holy Days: Sacrifices: Description: Old balding sage with flaming white beard Deneir, the Lord of All Glyphs and Images, is the son of Oghma, and is the god of literature and literacy, the patron of the artist and the scribe. His is the power to render accurately and describe, to write and to read, and to pass on information. His homeplane is the Beastlands, where it is said he has a libaray containing all that is known and true. Deneir is in service to Oghma, and is also known as Oghma's scribe. His symbol is a single candle set above an eye. Followers of Deneir believe that information that is not recorded and saved to be used later is information that is lost. Literacy is an important gift of the gods, and should be spread and taught. Followers of Deneir have taken an oath of charity as well, such that they cannoit turn down the request of another to write letters and transcribe information. Information that does not harm should be made free to all. Clerical Information: Clericy Name: Main Temple Location: Deneir, with Mystra, has influence on the mystereous group known as the Harpers, and one of his largest churches, The Inner Chamber, in Berdusk, is the front for an extensive Harper orginization known as Twilight Hall. Clericy Description: The standard dress of priests of Deneir, both in normal daily use and for ceremony, is a tan-white tunic and matching trousers. The medium-length cloak is worn with the clothes as a badge of rank within the hierarchy. The lowest levels wear black and grays while the local High Scrivener has a white cloak. The tunic has a stiff, circular collar. Deneir's priests also wear a holy writing kit, a triangular leather belt pouch filled with parchment, ink, and quills. They can use only one handed bludgeoning weapons and can wear up to banded armor, but is not allowed to use a shield. Adventuring priests of Deneir wear whatever is most suitable for their particular mission, but always have both the writing kit and a gold circlet on the forehead bearing the symbol of their god. Denier priests have a special vow of charity, they will write letters and transcribe information upon request, usually at a modest price for the individual petitioning their help. Large projects must be negotiated, but in slow times, priests of Deneir can be found in the local commons and in bars, writing letters for those unable to do so, charging no more than a few coppers, or performing the service for free to the needy. Also because of this vow, priests of Deneir often gain information that is otherwise sensitive, dangerouse, or potentially lucrative. While a sizable donation to the faith will help keep such matters secret for some time, priests of the faith may gain a quick understanding of the lay of local landscape from talking to their neighborhood parish priest. There is a saying, "Remember that the pens of Deneir also have ears." The hierarchy of Deneir also provides scribes and will train nonbelievers of good and neutral alignments to read and write. While such scribes are very good, many rulers and mages have a feeling that the information they transcribe also finds its way to the church's secret libraries. Most large communities and temples of Deneir have secret libraries which may contain anything from a few tomes in the High Scrivener's office to (reputed) extensive underground vaults filled with the wisdom of the ages. Supposedly only the highest levels of the priests have access to such huge vaults, which are, of course, protected by powerful magical guards and wards. Requirements: Wisdom 15, Intelligence 15 Weapons Allowed: Any one-hannded weapons usable by clerics. Armor Allowed: Banded armor, no shield Magical Items Allowed: As per clerics. Clerical Extras: Priests of Deneir gain a +4 on all saving throws vs damage and malicious effects caused from books, scrolls, runes, and other magical writing, including the effects of curses and magical tomes handled by the wrong class. If no saving throw is normaly possible then a normal save is given. The Priests of this deity gain the ability to read languages just as a Bard of equal level. This ability can also be used when confrontged by a ward or runic symbol. In this case two attempts can be made, the first if succesful will tell the priest the type of person (Merchant, Ranger, Orc, etc...) that made the symbol, the second will give a general meaning of the rune or glyphs message. The success or failure of the second roll is independent of the first roll. These Priests also gain at 3rd level the ability to understand any spoken word as if they were using the Comprehend Languages spell. Clerical Limitations: Use die 6 for hit points Category:Lesser deities